The Return of Wyatt and Chris
by xoASHxo
Summary: What exactly were Chris and Wyatt doing in the future when Billie and Christy summoned the Hollow in 2006 and stole Wyatt's powers? One-shot/missing scene in between Kill Billie: Vol. 2 and Forever Charmed.


***Future***

"Athame!" Chris orbed the symbolic knife from the demon's hand into his chest, just barely vanquishing him with it. These warlocks were powerful. Not only did they have the basic powers of a warlock, but with their generation advancing along with next generation of Charmed Ones, they couldn't be vanquished as easily as before.

The sister of the warlock Chris just vanquished didn't like what happened. Not at all. She blinked behind Chris and used her super strength (an unfortunate power gain to their kind evolving) to strangle him. Chris orbed from her grasp, reappeared and flung her into the wall telekinetically. Fighting demons had become like second nature by now, in their early 20s. It wasn't by far their most favorite thing to do, but it was now their job to battle the mean and nasty that go bump in the night.

"Chris, on your left!" Wyatt shouted, glancing over at his little brother.

Chris saw the ball of fire headed for him and his eyes bulged. So many thoughts hit him at once that he didn't have time to properly react. Wyatt saw this and punched the demon he was fighting and then held up his hand.

"Fireball!" Wyatt orbed the fiery heat of energy into the female warlock, wounding her heavily.

Wyatt then held up both hands, the familiar golden glow flowing out them. "Enough." He channeled his anger through his hands, creating an energy wave. The wave moved through the air and Chris smiled, knowing they'd just kicked some serious demon ass.

But the happiness was soon forgotten as the energy wave dispersed before it could do any damage to the two warlocks.

"What the hell just happened?!" Chris yelled, defensively throwing both demons across the room telekinetically to stun them.

A very surprised Wyatt attempted to orb. He instead just stood there, followed by a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I can't orb. My powers are gone!"

Chris groaned. "Well that's just great." He dodge fireball after fireball while Wyatt ducked from several energy balls. "We need to find a way to distract them, so that I can do something!"

There were footsteps coming up to the attic just as the warlocks stopped hitting them with their powers. "Hey guys, I think I've got the Power of Three spell for the supernaturally charged warlocks..."

"Melinda, lookout!" Wyatt shouted.

On instinct, Melinda flew her hands up, her orb shield shutting out both warlocks from harming her in that moment. Unfortunately, Melinda could feel the super strength of their arms shattering the outermost layers of her shield. It was weakening her, making her arms feel like lead weight.

"Wyatt, Chris, I can't hold them!" Melinda was getting weaker.

"Crap, uh-underworld!" Chris orbed both demons below ground, and Melinda's shield quickly depleted, forcing her on the ground, gasping for air after exerting all of that energy.

Wyatt ran over to his sister, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Melinda shook him off. "I'm fine. I'm still getting used to it. It's more draining than my other powers." She looked down at the now incinerated Power of Three spell. The orb shield must've been overcharged because she was still trying to control it. "Well, now that's gone."

Chris crossed his arm skeptically. "That's not all that's gone."

"So are my powers," Wyatt said matter-of-fact.

"Did the warlocks steal them? Are you hurt?" Melinda asked worriedly. She put a hand on Wyatt, and she could already sense that Wyatt wasn't himself.

"Just my hand. I'm fine."

Chris reached for his hand. "Let me heal that."

Wyatt refused his help, too proud to let his younger brother take care of him. "I said I'm fine. Can we just find out what happened to my powers before the warlocks come back for round two?"

Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed Wyatt's hand. He began healing him. "Don't start with the older brother card." Wyatt pulled from Chris's grasp the moment his wound healed completely.

"Alright, I'm healed. Now, back to the bigger problem. I have no powers and I kinda need them back, like yesterday." Wyatt was getting anxious. Not having powers in a time where they were needed most was like a suicide mission. And he knew it.

"We could always call mom," Melinda suggested, her voice shrinking to match her self-esteem at the moment. Little Melinda. She was the youngest. The baby of three of them. Though she was only three years younger than Chris and four years younger than Wyatt, her lack of as many powers as her older brothers often made her feel inferior compared to them. Like her part in the Power of Three didn't make a difference. Like the way Aunt Phoebe felt before Aunt Paige came around.

Chris gasped. "No, we're not calling mom. The second she finds out that Wyatt's powers are gone, Phoebe and Paige will be right behind her going after the warlocks themselves. Without the Power of Three, they're screwed."

"They still have _their_ Power of Three," Melinda argued.

"But it's no match for our generation of demons. They're too evolved now," Wyatt countered.

Chris pursed his lips. There had to be something they could do. "Is there anything in the book?"

Melinda smirked. "Mom took it to Aunt Phoebe's. Apparently Parker's first college party turned into a bit of a craze. She unintentionally channeled her cupid-powers and cast a lust spell on _everyone_ at the party. As if underage drinking wasn't enough of a problem at those sort of things. Anyway, mom and dad are over there now with Aunt Paige trying to fix it before... _yeah_."

Wyatt found that amusing. "Okay, well then I guess we'll just create a spell together and hope we get it right."

Melinda sat down next to her brothers, pen in hand. "Okay, so I could write a spell to help you locate when your powers were lost, in case they were lost in another time. Which means we'll need to add an extra lymeric to allow us to come ba-"

Chris pointed at his rebellious little sister. " _You_ are not going."

This was just like the time Chris and Wyatt went off to the underworld to find a demon and left Melinda hanging in order to protect her.

This was _exactly_ like that time.

"Like hell I'm not. I'm not useless, Chris! I'm a Charmed One too!" Melinda pierced him with anger in her eyes.

"That's not the reason, Mel! You know magic just as much as we do. It works in mysterious ways. Or do you not remember the story of mom conjuring Wyatt back to when he was 2 and a half?"

Chris couldn't help but feel bad for Melinda. Being the youngest isn't always the greatest. He was the youngest for three years before Melinda came along. And Wyatt didn't always play nice. But one thing Chris was, it was over protective. Somehow, someway, he still retained all of the memories of the dark future, where his favorite (and only) little sister didn't even exist. He remembered going back in time to 2005, turning the girls into goddesses, and saving Wyatt just hours before his birth. And dying? That was definitely _not_ fun. And remembering it, feeling it, _living it_ , was hell. And he was not about to risk his little sister possibly being affected by anything evil, the way Wyatt almost was.

"How about this: if we do end up in the past, how are we going to explain our wonderful little sister without actually telling them? We can't give them too much information about the past," Wyatt said to his sister, smiling like only a protective older brother would. "You have to stay here, Mel. If we go back far enough to where you don't exist yet, it's gonna be tough to deny. You look exactly like mom. In all the good ways."

Melinda sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'm writing the spell to send you back."

Chris nodded in agreement, along with Wyatt. Melinda scribbled a few words, erased a line, write two more and tweaked the beginning before she was happy with what she came up with.

"It only takes one of you to say the words." Melinda handed them a copy of the spell. "You know what to do in case the spell backfires right?"

"Relax, Me. We'll be fine." Wyatt kissed his little sister's hair and smiled. "Watch over the manor until mom and dad come home. And don't tell them what happened."

"But wait! I'm not the best liar."

Chris smiled. "Just tell them we went off to look for some answers. It's the truth isn't it?" He gave his sister a smart-allec smirk. One she knew very well from growing up with him.

"I think you should read it," Wyatt said, handing over the spell to his brother.

Chris nodded and recited the spell. "Powers crossed through the line, from whence they came now all the same, return us now so we may find, my brother's powers in another place, in another time."

Bright white light bulbs circled around the boys, transporting them through time in hopes of finding when Wyatt's powers were taken. Instead of finding when his powers were taken, Wyatt and Chris found themselves standing in front of their mother, grandmother, great-grandmother and aunts. Chris recognized it wasn't too far in the past, as he could tell it was after his baby self had been born.

"Wyatt," Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Chris," Paige said with the same reaction.

"What are you two doing here?" Piper asked them, surprised.

Chris looked at his mother with worried eyes. "Somebody just messed with our future," he told her, his voice stern and frustrated. Wyatt nodded in agreement.

Piper sighed. This couldn't have been good. And this probably had something to do with Billie and Christy. She was _so_ going to kill them.


End file.
